Love Disease
by Hana2286
Summary: Kagome's life suddenly changes when she learns her favorite cousin Nakahara Aya has moved from Okayama to live with her family. Tangled up in her time traveling journey she decides to try and bring her cousin to Sengoku Jidai. Aya joins the Inu-tachi in hunt for the shikon jewels... how does Sesshomaru play in this? This is a SesshomaruxOC story )
1. Chapter 1: Enter Nakahara Aya!

First story attempt. Hopefully you will enjoy it ^^

**Hana2286***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha franchise... unfortunately. -_-**

**愛病(Love Disease)**

Chapter 1: Enter! Nakahara Aya

_"Kagome! Don't forget Aya-chan will be arriving on the fifth! Make sure you come back home before she gets here_", Mama's voice kept ringing in Kagome's head.

_How am I going to explain to her that I travel between past and future? Oh yeah,, not to mention the fact that I have completely shattered Shikon no Tama and I am trying to reclaim it along with a doggy-eared Inuyasha and the rest of our group. It's been a couple years since I have seen Aya-chan- it would be wonderful to see her once again. Nakahara Aya. My favorite cousin that lived in Okayama and only came to visit during Christmas breaks. However; now she is moving to our family shrine so she can attend Tokyo University. I love her like a sister but how will she handle my secret? _

"Oi! Kagome!", Inuyasha's loud voice knocked her out of her thoughts. They've been walking towards the northern lands, searching for jewel shards. Sango was walking alongside her houshi Miroku. Little Shippou was walking behind them along with Kirara.

"Gomen! But I must head home. Sango, do you mind if I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked the yokai taijiya.

"Go ahead Kagome-sama. You look troubled, we will meet you at Kaede's village. We will keep Inuyasha in line", Miroku answered, smiling at the time-traveling miko.

"YAAH! You are not leaving! We are hunting shikon shards!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha… osuwari", Kagome responded, leaving Inuyasha in a small crater. She smiled as Kirara transformed and the two hurriedly took off in the direction of Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha remained plastered on the grassy ground.

" Ahh Inuyasha, you should know by now not to cross Kagome. Eventually your back will give out after all the sits she has put you through", Miroku chuckled, as he, Sango and Shippou began to walk also in the direction of Edo village.

_Yatta! Made it! Thank god for Kirara otherwise I would have been screwed. _

Kagome exhaled a loud breath as she crawled out of the well. Her body was barely dragging and she was craving a nice bath.

" Kagome-chan. What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up towards the stairs. At the top of the stairs stood Aya, her eyes wide open.

"What's going on Ka-chan?" Aya asked once again.

Aya was dressed in plain dark jeans, while her top consisted of an orange colored hoodie. Her long hair was dyed light brown and curled into messy curls. Her skin was pale. The one similarity she carried with Kagome was the sapphire blue eyes. Kagome walked towards her cousin, trying to hide her bow and arrows behind her person.

" Why do you have a bow and arrows? What's going on? Why weren't you here in the morning?" Aya questioned further her cousin's weird act.

"Gomen ne Aya-chan I will explain to you everything but let's go inside the house. Please?" Kagome finally spoke up.

Aya simply nodded and the two girls walked off towards the small house on the outskirts of the shrine.

After several hours of explaining in the middle of Kagome's bedroom Aya leaned into her seat all stunned. Her cousin was a time-traveller. Not just that but a miko with powers and collecting shards while trying to defeat an evil hanyo named Naraku. Aya gently rubbed her forehead..

" Ka-chan, you are only eighteen and you have been doing this for the last three years? I am twenty-one and I haven't experienced any adventure, but then again Okayama was never adventurous", Aya spoke softly, envious of her young cousin. Kagome smiled at her, a heavy stone falling from her chest. She knew Aya would keep her secret, and everything would be alright.

" Aya-chan why did you leave Okayama? I know Mama said something regarding University.. but I know you better than that. What happened back home?" Kagome asked, sitting in front of her.

Aya exhaled as she stared at the tatami floor. She hesitated for a moment.

" Okaasan and Otousan disowned me. I finally stood up to them and I told them that I don't want to study medicine. It sort of backfired… I half-expected them to understand… you know if I explained it all in detail that I wanted to study history. They never understood. All their response was a slap across the face and a big fat'Get Out of the house' speech. I told Auntie Yukiko- your mom and she told me to come here. Auntie said she'd help me get into Tokyo University", Aya spoke with her solemn voice.

Kagome looked at her upset cousin. Her friend. She gently wrapped her arms around Aya's shoulders, giving her a much-needed comfort.

"You will always have me, Mama, Jiichan and Souta. We'll be here for you", Kagome concluded.

Aya simply nodded as a few tears slid down her cheek. She smiled softly at her cousin.

"Don't worry Aya-chan. Everything will be better from now on. I'm sure of it. Yosh!", Kagome added, as she fist-pumped into the air.

_Perhaps I should try to take Aya with me into the Sengoku Jidai.. It would be a nice adventure for her and a sort of distraction at the same time. I have to figure out how the well can let her pass. It would be helpful to have a history nerd with us, even if it's just for a little while. _

Two days have passed since Aya arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was packing her yellow backpack with goodies and other various necessities the group would require. Aya was sitting behind the table watching her cousin pack, while Souta was still at school. Jiichan was nowhere to be found at the moment while Mama was off at the hospital working a late shift.

" Are you sure you're gonna be able to carry all of that? You're so tiny Ka-chan. You're back will give out and I am not gonna carry you around", Aya teased; stirring the cocoa she had in front of her. Kagome grinned at her holding out a small pink shard.

"I don't know why you're not packing your stuff. You're coming along", Kagome responded casually.

"Eh? What?" Aya looked at her confused-startled.

"Yup, like I said so hurry. Pack up we have to leave shortly otherwise Inuyasha will chew me out", Kagome smiled packing up the medical supplies.

Aya's face was graced with a smile. She quickly stood and ran upstairs to collect her backpack and she quickly packed some necessities. Shortly after she came down and joined her cousin at the well house.

"Arigatou Kagome-chan", Aya spoke with a smile.

"You don't need to thank me. I just hope it works", Kagome responded as she placed a small container with one shikon shard around her neck.

"Alright, let's go Aya-chan", and the two girls jumped into the well together, going back in time.

The sky was beautiful baby blue without any disturbance of clouds. The sun was shining brightly while birds were chirping among the trees. Kagome crawledout of the well first with ease.

"We made it", she stated as Aya followed right after her.

Aya stared at the beauty before her. The environment was rich in green colour and the smell of nature was intoxicating. Wonderful.

_So this is what Japan looked like five hundred years ago. It's so beautiful_

"Welcome to Sengoku Jidai, Aya-chan", Kagome spoke a smile plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Sengoku Jidai

=) decided to upload chapter 2... hopefully you will enjoy it ^^

**Hana286***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha franchise.**

Chapter 2: Sengoku Jidai

The Western Lands were considered one of the most prosperous. Governed by a strong Daiyokai, the land was free of rebellious troops leaving the villages to go about their day-to-day life with a sort of security. The palace of Western Lands was built with white polished marble and sturdy wood. Numerous gardens were scattered among the palace walls. The palace was guarded with yokai guards on every entrance. This was the home of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru the older half-brother of Inuyasha lived at the castle with the company of his ward Rin whom he took care of as his own child. The cold-hearted Lord who always hated humans and what they represented was the father figure to young human girl. What a predicament.

Rin was sitting among the colorful flowers in the palace gardens. She was dressed in a light blue kimono with a white colored obi wrapped around her waist. She was watched over by her ever "loyal" babysitter Jaken.

"Jaken-sama do you think Sesshomaru-sama will like these flowers?" the little girl asked with a smile on her face.

" Don't be ridiculous Rin. Seshomaru-sama doesn't have time to waste on ikebana", Jaken scoffed.

A servant female yokai walked towards them, dressed in a plain white kimono with a white obi. Her lavender colored hair was long, reaching her waist. Her face was graced by a warm smile as she approached the adopted daughter of the young Lord.

"Rin-sama, Sesshomaru-sama has sent for you. I will take you to him", the servant spoke gently.

Rin smiled at the yokai servant and stood up quickly. Jaken just muttered to himself and hopped off in a different direction.

"Hai Chiyo-san", Rin exclaimed and walked off with the female yokai.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a cushion in his study. A scroll laid spread out on the small wooden table in front of him. His head was hurting from the lack of progress, regarding Naraku. He wanted that wretch to perish by his hands. He would need to question his half-brother in regards of Naraku's location.

"Sesshomaru-sama", came Rin's voice from the door.

He raised his head, looking at the young human girl. It's been three years since she joined his little party and stayed with him ever since.

"Rin, we will be departing to see Inuyasha and his traveling group immediately", he spoke, his cold voice present.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama", Rin exclaimed excited and she bounced off towards the door.

Sesshomaru's mouth turned into a small smile.

_Rin might be a liability but an entertaining one at that. She is making me too soft._

He got up swiftly and headed out, Tenseiga and Tokijin tied against his waist.

They were sitting in Kaede's hut surrounding the warm fire as the night came. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kaede was stirring the pot that was above the fire filled with a delicious kamaboko soup. Sango was gently petting the nekomata in her lap while Miroku was seated right beside her. Shippou was on Kaede's right side busy painting pictures with the new wax pastels Kagome brought him. Kagome remained sitting with her cousin Aya on Kaede's left side.

"Keh! Send her back Kagome. We don't need another person to look after. It's bad enough I have to protect your ass", Inuyasha growled, unable to contain his outburst.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari", Kagome exclaimed, leaving Inuyasha to plummet to the ground.

Miroku ate some kamaboko soup from the small wooden bowl, shaking his head at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"Inuyasha, Aya-san is now part of the group. Even if it is temporary you should behave yourself", Miroku spoke casually.

"Arigatou houshi-sama", Aya responded, as she ate her soup. Inuyasha peeled himself off the the ground. He stood and headed for the door.

'Pche! Fine.. But we leave in the morning", He added before leaving the hut.

"Ignore the mutt, Aya-chan", Sango spoke, bored look on her face.

Aya just laughed.

"I can't believe you like that crazy dog. Although his ears are cute", Aya nudged Kagome.

Kagome turned into a red tomato at Aya's comment.

"Urusai Aya-chan…. "Kagome responded, her red face remaining.

"You should get rest, knowing Inuyasha you'll be off in a few hours", Kaede spoke as she stood slowly.

"Hai Kaede-sama", Miroku agreed and he headed out of the hut outside leaving the hut to women and Shippou.

Miroku walked over towards the irritated hanyo that was sitting up in a tree nearby. Inuyasha's gaze was focused onto the waxing crescent moon.

Miroku spoke up," So why are you so mean towards Kagome's cousin? She seems quite nice and… attractive. I mean just that soft tushie…. It's perfect for grabbing".

Inuyasha ignored the monk's perverted comment. He seemed to be in deep thought, his focus remaining on the sky.

He broke his silence after a moment," She smells odd. It's all just jasmine. It's like she's not human at all".

Miroku was shocked as he spoke," what? What are you saying Inuyasha? That's Kagome's family you are talking about".

"Keh! I know that! I am afraid though my nose is not lying. She is odd. I just hope whatever it is it's not something we will have to deal with", Inuyasha concluded, as he remained sitting on the tree branch. Miroku exhaled softly to himself, holding his staff in his right hand steadily.

"Get some sleep Inuyasha. We leave in the morning", Miroku added as he retired to the second hut.


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Hello everyone,

First of all sorry about the late update. I got caught up with work

but nonetheless I'm back. I wanna say thank you for your reviews so far.

I have a lot of you asking me about Aya's condition. We will get there eventually

in the next couple of chapters =DD

I am trying to stay true to the Sengoku Jidai period as much as I can which also

includes Aya's heritage. =P

anyways,,, onto the next chapter.

please review, I like reviews ^^ **they motivate me to write more**. ^^

**Hana***

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha franchise.

Chapter 3: The Encounter

"

**過去****は****未****来****によって****変****えられる****。" ****林****佳樹**

"**The past can be changed by the future" Hayashi Yoshiki**

They left Kaede's village just as Inuyasha promised the night before. Sun was already high up as they were walking in the north-west direction in search of their nemesis Naraku and the rest of the shikon shards. Aya was walking along with everyone else while Inuyasha was up ahead, leading them anxiously. Aya smiled as she was dressed in her dark blue jeans and a warm knitted grey sweater. The autumn was already visible among the trees as the leaves began to change into beautiful colors of yellow and red. Kagome was dressed similarly to Aya, thankfully no longer wearing her short high school uniform. Miroku broke the silence that was present among the Inu-tachi as they walked.

"Aya-san, have you any experience in fight? I'm just wondering whether I will be required to guard your beauty away from any harm", Miroku questioned.

His question left Sango to send him a dirty look. She lifted her Hiraikotsu with ease and bumped Miroku's head mercilessly.

"Hentai", she muttered under her breath as she walked on ahead. Kagome looked annoyed with Miroku and pushed him ahead to walk beside the angry Sango.

" I am a seventh Dan black belt in karate at this point. I used to practice kenjutsu as a kid because of my dad's constant nagging but that was a long time ago. I can protect myself so no need to worry about me", Aya responded as she walked with Kagome and Shippou. Shippou stared at Aya in awe.

" Waahh! Aya-chan, can you teach me? I want to be a strong yokai!", Shippou exclaimed excitedly.

Aya smiled at the small fox child," Karate is hand-to-hand combat. It's nothing marvellous".

"Impressive Aya-san, I am looking forward to seeing your skill in battle", Miroku spoke up.

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, What is it?" Kagome asked, as the group joined by Inuyasha quickly.

The group stood still, looking right ahead. Their path was blocked by a sword wielding yokai. He resembled Inuyasha from the distance, his much longer silver hair blowing in the gentle wind. His face carried no emotion as he stood in front of them.

"Keh! Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing the Tessaiga at the yokai.

"Where is Naraku little brother?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold.

Aya stared at the yokai in front of them. His eyes were golden like Inuyasha's however this Sesshomaru's face was adorned by a blue crescent moon on his forehead and several magenta stripes on his cheeks and eyelids. He was dressed in white attire that was adorned with red honeycombs. Over his right shoulder he carried a massive mokomoko.

"Keh, like I would tell you. I will kill you once and for all Sesshomaru", Inuyasha exclaimed, charging towards his brother.

"KAZE NO KIZU", Inuyasha exclaimed, swinging the Tessaiga.

"Soryuuha", Sesshomaru counter-attacked with ease.

Sango jumped up on Kirara along with Miroku and they went up in the air. Kagome pulled an arrow ready to shoot at Sesshomaru. Aya stared at Sesshomaru

continuously.

_He is something different A yokai- cold and distant. How can brothers behave as such?_

Aya's gaze did not go unnoticed. Sesshomaru met her gaze for a split second, leaving Aya to let out a tiny gasp. Her sapphire blue eyes stared into the honey pools that belonged to the stoic daiyokai. Her body remained still

_Ahh shit. Maybe I should have just stayed at the shrine. I wish I could just lay on the couch and game with Souta. Yeah, that would be more relaxing then this quest. _

"What you staring at dog?" Aya spoke up, her gaze still set upon Sesshomaru.

It took a single blink of her eyes to feel her neck clutched by the daiyokai's claws. He held her up in the air, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru questioned. His voice was cold and distant, sending shivers down Aya's spine.

Aya struggled in his hold as she tried to get out of his hold. The proud daiyokai simply let go, leaving her to fall on the ground.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru questioned once more.

"SESSHOMARU! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!", Inuyasha yelled as he lunged after his brother.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!", Kagome exclaimed, leaving Inuyasha to lick the ground once more.

"Whaaa…duuu… hell Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Aya-chan is by Sesshomaru! You nearly hurt her!", Kagome yelled back at him.

Aya stared at the situation in front of her. Inuyasha was plastered in the ground. That was … amusing. A frightening tall looking yokai was standing right in front of her…. That was bad. Really bad.

"I am a ningen onna! That's all so back off demon!", Aya finally plucked up the courage to answer the callous lord.

"Impossible", Sesshomaru muttered. He grabbed her instantly tossing her over his shoulder.

"No, Aya-chan! Aya-chan!", Kagome exclaimed, reaching for an arrow. She aimed it right at the bright ball of light that Sesshomaru changed into and released.

"Grrr Sesshomaru!", Inuyasha growled as he finally stood up, brushing off the dirt from his hakama.

" It's too late. We will have to pursue after them", Miroku spoke as the Lord of the Western lands was long gone along with young Aya.

"I hope she'll be ok", Sango spoke worried.

"Keh! Like I would let Sesshomaru hurt someone from our group. Let's go", Inuyasha growled as he let Kagome get on his back and the group took off in the direction of the Western Lands.


End file.
